Master Croc
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A croc that proves himself to be good is welcomed into the Jade Palace. When the five go on a mission to stop attacking crocs, the guest goes with them, but his dark past catches up with him. He and Viper are separated from the others, who are captured, and the Valley of Peace becomes the Valley of Crocs. Croc and Viper must save the others, and The Valley.


A few years back, I was obsessed with Kung Fu Panda, and I made character for the movie and game that I have decided to revive…And give him a serious rewrite. He was a Gary-Stu to the fullest extent of the word. So there, that's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy.

Chapter one

In the Valley Of Peace, the majestic Jade Palace stood on a hilltop, watching over said valley. The golden orb known to the world as the sun began to rise against the horizon, casting a golden glow on the land. It was a beautiful day, but what a certain snake warrior didn't know was that she was about to embark on her own legendary adventure, whether she wanted to or not.

Master Viper slithered through the town, people she passed bowing in respect of her. Viper would smile at their bows, though she didn't feel she deserved them. She took a breath of crisp morning air, and just knew this was going to be a wonderful day. Until…

"Hand over that satchel you little snot!" This was accompanied by a scream.

Here we go again, thought Viper, instantly rushing to the scene. When she arrived, she was alarmed. There was a small trembling rabbit, obviously the victim. But then there was a boar and a croc, the satchel in question in the hands of both, both thought to be inherently bad, but they were fighting not the rabbit, but each other. Was one of them trying to stop this crime in action? Or were they trying to stop one another from getting the satchel?

The boar swung a mace at the croc, but he dove back. Quickly springing forward, the croc swung his powerful tail, hitting his target with deadly accuracy. As the boar flew into a nearby wall and fell unconscious, the satchel flew up into the air. The reptile quickly caught it, and looked over the rabbit, which trembled even more. Viper was about to spring into action, but then…

"There you are, little fella," said the Croc, his voice surprisingly light and friendly. He held out the satchel to the rabbit with his stubby arm. The Rabbit looked at the satchel, before grabbing it.

"Um," said the rabbit, clearly not used to a creature that would normally eat him being helpful and friendly. "Thank you." He took the satchel, flashed a nervous smile, and ran away. The residents of the town looked him over for a bit, then to Viper, the snake still bemused at what had just taken place. The croc began to twiddle his tiny thumbs nervously. This attention was getting to him. Viper decided to help him; after all, he helped the rabbit. She approached him.

"It's all right," said Viper to the gathered crowd, "if he is of any trouble, my master will know his intentions, cruel or not." She looked at the croc as the crowd dispersed, "Please come with me." The croc obliged, probably glad to get away from the crowd who couldn't decide whether or not to accept him.

…

Tigress sat at the breakfast table with her fellow Kung Fu Masters. Viper had not been hungry that morning, so she decided to go for a stroll in the Valley of Peace. When suddenly, the five of them heard Viper's voice from the other side of the door. Soon the door opened,

"Master Shifu," said Viper with a bow, "there is someone out here I think you should meet." Shifu nodded, leaving his chair to meet the stranger. Shifu looked over his guest, and said simply.

"Are you here to attack?" The croc shook his head no as he spoke,

"No sir, I was escorted here by Master Viper." Shifu turned his attention to the snake in question.

"Why have you brought this croc here?" asked Shifu, in a strict tone.

"I saw him thwart an attempted crime," said Viper, "and the people of the Valley of Peace don't seem to know if they can trust him or not. I do not know myself." Shifu nodded again, and returned his gaze to the croc.

"This crime," said the rodent Kung Fu master, "why did you stop it?"

"Because," said the croc, "I cannot allow for innocents to be harmed." Shifu nodded again. There was an anxious silence, which was broken by the sound of a door sliding open. The other kung fu masters looked at this stranger. They did not go on the defensive, for if he had been here on hostile intentions, Shifu would have dealt with him, resorting him to a mass of quivering scale and muscle on the floor.

"What is your name?" asked Shifu,

"Many call me Croc," said the reptile, "you may."

"Well, Croc," Said Shifu, "do you have a home?" The croc shook his head no. Shifu rubbed his chin in thought, before saying, "You may stay at the palace until you find a new home, but don't consider yourself one of us." Croc seemed a little offset by hearing this, but soon thanked the rodent.


End file.
